HC Seregios
(Ancestral Steppe, Frozen Seaway, Everwoods, Primal Forest, Volcanic Hollow, Lush Gorge) (Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Everwood, Dunes, Salt Plains) |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Seregios is a HC Variant of Seregios, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Old aggressive Seregios that have become smarter and a lot more cunning over the years. Aesthetic Differences White eyes, crimson diamond pattern on back, blue monocle marking around eyes, some blade scales around the legs either are purple or yellow depending on the area, longer duller horn on head, scales on tail constantly raised, and different roars. Attacks and Moves The HC Seregios shares the same attacks as the Seregios. Rattling Scales: Now after Seregios flings its scales at hunters, it will rattle its scales very quickly causing a roar affect to stun nearby hunters without Earplugs. With this new found ability, the Seregios roar now requires High Grade Earplugs to counter being stunned. Arrow Rain: Seregios will stand up and roar at hunters before wildly swing and shaking its body violently. As it does this, its blade scales will be thrown from its body at random, making it highly unpredictable which way the scales will be sent flying. It will do this for five seconds before taunting and turning towards its next target. This attack can cause Bleeding. Toxic Kicks: Due to these Seregios having to deal with all sorts of threats for many years, these Seregios have killed particular monsters that have deadly venom in order to coat the blade scales on their legs with them to destroy enemies more easily. Falling Blade Scales: Seregios will charge forward at one hunter before and swing its head upwards sending them up in the air, while also fling multiple scales up in the hunter's direction. The scales will hit the hunter before landing around where the hunter was standing and sticking the hunter into the ground. This attack suddenly turns into a pin and drains the hunters health at an accelerated rate combined with Bleeding. To break free of this attack, hunters must button mash. Living Projectiles: If a small monster is in the area, Seregios may actually pick them up and toss them at a hunter, just like how does with pinned hunters. Unlike the hunters it throws, however, the monsters can cause status when thrown. Seregios can pick up and throw Genprey(Paralysis), Ioprey(Poison), Velociprey(Dizzy), Jaggi(Dizzy), Jaggia(Dizzy), Apceros(Dizzy), Aptonoth(Dizzy), Kelbi(Dizzy), Popo(Iceblight), Rhenoplos(Stun), and Zamite(Life Drain). Paralysis Resistance: Now when paralyzed, Seregios will still be able to somewhat walk like Rukodiora, making it harder for hunters to get damage on it. Permanent Rage Mode: If Seregios is flashed by a Flash Bomb or if a part is broken on Seregios, it will be put into a Permanent Rage Mode. Ripping The Ground: Seregios will sink its claws into the ground and pull up a huge rock that sends hunters flying in to the air before it slams the rock back down to deal heavy damage to the hunters. Sliding Rocks: Sometimes when Seregios hits the ground with its feet as it scars it from the air, small rocks will be sent flying to make hunters dizzy and vulnerable. Roar Of The Thousand Blade Wyverns: The HC Seregios will look up at the air and see a whole Seregios flock flying overhead. It will than roar at them out of aggression before a large barrage of blade scales are sent flying its way and as the HC Seregios ends up flying at the flock. Three shadows will than be seen randomly in the area before they fall out of the sky. It turns out to be three smaller Seregios though they can't be carved. After they fall out of the sky, the HC Seregios will land behind one of them and grab it with its claw to perform another attack. The smaller Seregios will deal heavy damage if one lands on a hunter. Seregios Corpse: The HC Seregios will grab the smaller Seregios and fly towards a hunter with it before attempting to use the body to deal damage to them. It will swing the body at hunters three times before flying backwards and tossing the corpse at them to cause Bleeding. After tossing the corpse, it will disappear and the HC Seregios will grab one of the corpses, placing it in front of one exit to another area before grabbing the last one. It will proceed to leave the area with the corpse in its claws and fly into whatever area it blocked off. Notes *HC Seregios can be hunted at SR71. *These Seregios are considered to be quite relentless, even more so than younger Seregios. *By blocking of an area with a corpse, hunters may have to take another longer route in order to continue the battle with Seregios. *The toxins found on their leg scales come from mostly Genprey packs and Ioprey packs. *The concept of the use of the Seregios corpses come from the Apex Seregios' intro in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus